a silhouette and a spectre
by xCaligula
Summary: Sally discovers Ursula's sexuality and grows curious. Ursula misinterprets her signals, or maybe she doesn't. Slight non/dub-con, no rape or anything beyond a kiss.


**A/N: I've always loved femslash, and lately found myself wanting to write some for Sally and Ursula. Slight elements of non-con, but no rape occurs.**

Sally was curious. Sally was curious and she really did not enjoy the fact that she was curious. In fact, she did not like this curiosity in the slightest.

She was no stranger to sex; hadn't been in a while. It had been a part of the career for some time, and one didn't become a sex symbol without taking in interest in the act at one point in time or another. She knew how she drove the men wild, and didn't mind sharing her company with the ones who caught her eye and knew to behave.

But that was it. It was only with the men, and she had never even considered there to be another option. The thought of an alternative never occurred to her until, one day, she saw something she knew she should not have.

She was out shopping and spied two women, together, in a pose that was entirely too intimate for friendship. This took her by surprise and, without thinking, she moved to get closer to them and confirm that what she suspected was true. As she got closer, they shocked her by kissing one another, and she quickly fled before she was noticed.

One of those women was Ursula.

~X~

That was when the curiosity took hold of Sally. Of course, she had _known_ that homosexuality existed (lord knows, she knew that), and she realized that she should have _assumed_ it could apply to women as well, but she hadn't, and now she was faced not only with the discovery of the concept as a whole, but with the discovery that Ursula was a part of that.

When had she realized that she was...that way? _How_ had she realized it? Had she ever looked at Sally that way? Was that woman her girlfriend? Were they seeing each other or was it just casual? What was it like to...? How did they...?

She didn't want to imagine such things, but she couldn't help but wonder and try to fill in the blanks. There was no harm in wanting to educate herself, she thought, and no harm in simply being curious.

She could justify that. She could not justify why, when she wondered about these things, she always imagined herself with Ursula. She wrote that off as not being able to remember what the other woman looked like, but she knew that was only a half-truth.

She ignored the other half.

~X~

Ursula was beautiful in a strange way. Sally had never noticed before, but she had found herself looking at the Silhouette more and more, as if staring would reveal the secrets she so desperately wanted to know, and had discovered the beauty that she other woman possessed.

She had a harsh, sharp face that Sally had initially thought of as unapproachable. Now, she thought it made her look sophisticated, wise, witty, interesting. She kept her hair bobbed as if it were still the 1920s and curls weren't all the rage, and she dressed in black- imposing, intimidating, and, again, so sophisticated.

Men would not drool over her like they did Sally- though she supposed Ursula would not want that anyway- but, slowly, all the things about her that had put Sally off at first began to draw her in, and more than once, Ursula would catch on and look back.

One time, she winked. Sally looked away.

~X~

Sally never could remember why she stayed late that day, nor did she ever know why Ursula was there- perhaps she had been waiting for her. Either way, she had thought she was alone, until she heard the deep, but still so very feminine voice, behind her.

"What are you doing here so late?" asked Ursula, approaching as Sally turned around.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, immediately going on the defensive. In all the time she had spent thinking about and looking at Ursula since her discovery, she had not actually spoken with the woman. Being alone with her now made her very uncomfortable, and there was something in her eyes that reminded Sally of one too many past encounters.

Ursula did not offer up an explanation, closing the gap between the two of them. She was taller than Sally, and when they stood nearly chest to chest, she had to look down to see her. Sally looked away, but did not move, and Ursula grabbed her chin, gently forcing her to look up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, in a weak voice.

"Why do you always stare at me?" was the only answer received, and suddenly it was not as much of a new experience as it could be. Yes, it was with Ursula this time, yes, it was with a woman this time, but Sally knew what it was like to be approached and cornered, and propositioned for something she did not want to give, something that the one propositioning had assumed she had offered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me," said Ursula. "I've noticed. And don't think I didn't see you back then either. You saw me with my... _friend_ , didn't you? Watched us for a little bit, right?" She smirked, knowing she had caught Sally. "And ever since then, you've been watching me constantly. I know what that means, honey."

"It doesn't mean anything!" she said, sounding desperate and hardly convincing. It _didn't_ mean anything, she was just curious, it wasn't like she wanted...something like that. But there was an undeniable heat between her legs that suggested otherwise.

"Oh, really? So you haven't been watching me because you want me?" Ursula's smirk grew. "I think you and I both know that after you saw me, you've wanted to ask me for this. Now that you know I'd give it to you, you've been wanting it."

She crushed her lips against Sally's, and Sally took it, frozen. Frozen in disbelief that any woman, that Ursula, would be so forward, so _brazen_ , with her. Frozen in fear that this time, she would not get out of it, because there was no one to come and save her from the other woman. Frozen in confusion, because it did not feel bad and Ursula was beautiful, and maybe it would be better than with a man, but that was wrong and that was not something Sally could do.

Finally finding her resolve, she shoved with all her might, forcing Ursula away from her. Before the woman could make any move to regain the upper hand, Sally was in a combat stance, her face steeled in determination. "Ursula, you stay the hell away from me, you hear? Or...or I'll tell everyone, alright? I'll tell them all what you do and what you tried to do to me!"

Her eyes flashed, and she looked ready to kill. Sally's stance faltered, fearing whatever blows might come, but none did. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it," spat Ursula, backing off. "If you want to be a tease, that's your choice."

For a moment, it looked as though she were disappointed, but she turned and stalked out of the room before Sally could determine if that were the case.

~X~

From that point on, Sally did not look at Ursula if she could avoid it, and did not let herself be alone in that building. And when there came a day that Ursula's secret was exposed, Sally did not hesitate to vote her off the team.

But still, she was curious.

 **A/N: I don't know, man. Bi-curious Sally is fun.**


End file.
